Tarde o temprano te are sonreir
by ZXEY-X
Summary: ¡Hola! :D esta vez les traigo un one-shot de Wendy y Clyde…. Creo que no es muy común así que decidí escribir uno en habla hispana, cuando termine el Fanfic actual que estoy haciendo "Recuerdo tras Recuerdo: Stendy & Crendy" me dedicare a hacer fics de parejas anormales de South Park.


_**Tarde o temprano te hare sonreír. **_

Los pasillos de la escuela de South Park, repleto de alumnos, uno a uno fueron posando sus ojos de diferentes colores en la chica de cabellos negros, quien no había terminado de entrar pues todos de inmediato la miraron algo no tan sorprendidos. Los pasos de la azebache eran tan lentos y la mirada que ella expresaba combinaba con ellos.

Su destino había terminado, pues había llegado a su casillero, que a diferencia de los demás era violeta, todos los demás verde avellana; ella seguía estando seria. ¿La causa? Bueno pues había terminado con Stan Marsh, de nuevo, esta vez la razón no se logro propagar, no había razonamiento alguno, solo paso; para ella era un día normal, solo que sin estar dentro de los brazos de su… ahora ex-novio, sin los besos, sin las caricias, sin nada.

Muchos esperaban esa oportunidad, por primera vez en la Preparatoria de South Park, Wendy Testaburguer estaba soltera, y al parecer seria por un buen tiempo. No se dude que Marsh también tenía sus dotes, pero desde que es bien sabido el ah terminado en lugares fuera del país en sus aventuras con sus dos mejores amigos y Cartman.

El sonar de la campana anuncio a los estudiantes que era hora de entrar a sus clases cotidianas, por obvias razones la ojos-violeta se apresuro a entrar, no por ser aplicada, ni por las estampidas de mastodontes del último año, no; era para no encontrar la cara del chico que mas quiso y que probablemente ya no vería mas debido a que terminando el Bachillerato él se iría a estudiar a Stamford y Wendy a Harbar, las dos Universidades más elogiadas de los últimos tiempos.

Las clases eran muy largas y tediosas, muchos de los estudiantes se la pasaban quejándose y esperando aunque sea el último minuto para salir al almuerzo, pero uno ojos color chocolate oscuro miraba el reloj y a la vez a la chica sentada escribiendo con sus delicadas pero suaves manos.

Por fin, el timbre sonó y todos se apresuraron a salir, cada uno con su grupito regular de amigos, pero uno de ellos el mismo que esperaba ansioso salió de entre sus amigos y sus demás compañeros para tratar de alcanzar a la chica de violeta que por segunda vez, estaba ahí parada frente a su casillero, metiendo las dos enciclopedias mas los dos libros igual de pesados de biología y poder ser libre e ir con sus amigas a disfrutar el receso.

-Hola… preciosa- Dijo Clyde con un aire de galanura, recargándose en el casillero junto al de la chica a quien por lo visto no causo ninguna conmoción como lograba causar a las otras con su "belleza masculina".

Wendy: ¿Qué quieres Clyde?- Parecía sonar muy cruel, pero era más cruel que uno de los amigos de su ex le coqueteare después ni de tres días a de haber roto por una estupidez.

Clyde comenzó a sentirse nervioso, pero por algo tenia la chaqueta de capitán de los juegos deportivos con el emblema de su actual Colegio, y se animo una vez más.

Clyde: Bueno… se me ocurrió que tal vez tu y yo podríamos salir este fin de semana, digo solo muevo algunas cosas de mi agenda y listo, soy todo tuyo nena.

Wendy cerro su casillero y miro al castaño con una expresión de repulsión, a decir verdad como lo dijo el muchacho podía alertar a cualquier jovencita que se lo pidiera incluso a las de Universidad, pero a Wendy no, ella era una joven dedicada a sus estudios y muy bien corregida por sus padres que siempre le transmitían amor.

Wendy: Lo siento, tendré un derrame cerebral y estaré en coma por dos días, tal vez cuando me cure del cáncer; podríamos salir al parque a decir hola y adiós mientras les coqueteas a otras mujerzuelas.

El aire sarcástico de la chica hizo que el ojos-chocolate se quedara estupefacto, pues nunca antes había sido rechazado y menos de esa manera. Wendy se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al patio trasero donde sus amigas esperaban ansiosamente el chisme de su ruptura con Marsh.

El receso duro muy poco para la chica de violeta pues gracias al castaño que interrumpió su descanso matutino.

El maestro entro al aula de inmediato todos los alumnos y alumnas se sentaron en donde correspondían y prestaron mucha atención, no porque la clase fuese muy interesante, si no porque ese día era de trabajos en parejas, y muchos de los alumnos podían solo hacer una simple presentación en Power Point y leer lo que esta contenía y así salir con sus compañeros a disfrutar el resto de la clase con el engaño del trabajo.

Sr. Wilson: Muy bien alumnos, como es bien sabido hoy es día de parejas.

Todos los alumnos al unisonó se alegraron y parecía que ya estaban juntándose, pero el profesor corrigió el comportamiento y continuo con lo que estaba diciendo.

Sr. Wilson: Esta vez escogeré yo las parejas de equipo, pues no quiero que sea como las otras veces, una jodida presentación.

Si, hasta el profesor más educado podía salirse de sus casillas y decir una que otra grosería en frente de los estudiantes, que en realidad no le tomaban importancia, pues ellos decían peores cosas que joder, maldita sea u otra parecida.

El maestro ya tenía diez parejas en su lista, estando a punto de asignar más miro a el rebelde pero guapo chico castaño jugando y bromeando con sus amigos y lo regaño como era en todas las clases del curso.

Sr. Wilson: Joven Donovan podría dejar de estar jugando y prestar atención.

El tono del profesor era amable y calmado, pero también podía enojarse como todos los demás maestros de la institución.

Al ver que el ojos café no escucho, decidió gritar el nombre de su compañero de trabajo.

Sr. Wilson: ¡Donovan Clyde!… Su compañera será ¡Wendy Testaburguer!….

Un silencio repentino se escucho en el aula al oír los dos nombres de los dos estudiantes, la mirada de Wendy expresaba terror y todos los alumnos se sorprendieron miraron a los dos chicos; claro para Clyde era un lujo tener que trabajar con la bella chica que dejo de ser prohibida, le hizo una seña con su dedo índice y guiñando su ojo derecho con una inmensa sonrisa. La chica le contesto con una sonrisa falsa y toco su frente recargándose en el pupitre.

El profesor, continuo asignando las parejas y mientras lo hacía, Wendy seguía lamentándose en su banca, mientras que el castaño la admiraba suspiro a suspiro.

Las clases transcurrían, y en la última hora, todas las parejas se pusieron de acuerdo para poder hacer el trabajo; el castaño y la azebache quedaron en verse en el parque para hacer el trabajo, un lugar relajado era lo que más necesitaba la oji-gris.

El timbre de salida sonó por todos los pasillos y en los adentros de las aulas escolares, los alumnos guardaron sus cosas, se despidieron de sus profesores y se fueron felices a sus casas, era viernes, que mas podían pedir.

Clyde: ¡Wendy!

La chica volteo inmediatamente al escuchar su nombre y su cara fue de decepción al ver de quien se trataba.

Clyde: ¿Entonces paso por ti a las 6?

Wendy: Por última vez, Clyde… no es una cita… y nos quedamos de ver no iras por mí.

Un oji-azul miraba a lo lejos, los celos re recayeron como las otras veces, pero esta vez no se quedaría callado; pero, había un problema, aquella chica con la que estuvo mucho tiempo dejo de pertenecerle, no podía hacer nada más, Stan solo se dio la vuelta y no miro más.

Clyde: Bueno, es que; contigo no se expresarme….

La pelinegra sin mirar a los ojos color chocolate se sorprendió al escuchar aquello y quedar con los ojos abiertos mientras el muchacho se despedía.

Clyde: Emm Wendy… Wendy, bueno entonces nos vemos en el parque.

El chico en realidad estaba entusiasmado, por primera vez con una chica se había sentido…. Enamorado.

¿Desde cuándo? Imposible de saber, el había mostrado mínimo interés, nunca se le vio el gusta a la dueña de la boina rosada, y menos la chica, pues ella tenía a su novio, bueno ex… Stan.

Se alisto, peino y hasta perfumo, incluso, lo que menos se le puede ver a un Casanova fue haber comprado unas flores para una mujer, la mujer que ya hace meses espero para que una vez más terminara con su rival de amor, tipo triangulo amoroso.

La chica hizo lo mismo, pero realmente no le tomo mucho tiempo pues ella no se esmero para un chico como Clyde Donovan, el chico mas prepotente con las chicas, mas presumido, mas… más lindo chico de la Preparatoria de South Park, más tierno, el más…. Idiota…. La chica borro de sus pensamientos todas esas absurdas descripciones que le dio al castaño.

Ya lista se dirigió, con su mochila, al parque donde había quedado con el oji-café.

Clyde espero a la chica impaciente con las flores en la mano, de diferentes colores, detrás de su espalda esperando, impaciente, la llegada de la azebache; cuando se logro visualizar a la oji-gris el chico apretó muy fuerte el ramo y sonrió rápidamente.

Clyde: Ho-Hola…. ¡Wendy, por aquí!

Wendy: Hmmm… Hola, Clyde.

Clyde: Ah toma, es para ti.

El chico le dio el ramo, nervioso y aun con su sonrisa enorme. La chica miro el bello ramo y dio una leve sonrisa.

Clyde: Lo sabía…

Wendy: ¿Uh?, ¿A qué te refieres?

Clyde: Que tarde o temprano te haría sonreír.

Wendy: No sonreí, las flores son lindas y su aroma, por eso di un suspiro.

Clyde: Mmm… no sabía que los suspiros son prácticamente lo mismo que una son-ri-sa.

El sarcasmo de Clyde hizo que la chica diera…. Otro "suspiro".

Wendy: Si, bueno, el tema que nos toco es de… "comportamiento en un adolescente".

Clyde: Interesante tema…

Los chicos comenzaron a buscar información y no encontraron nada, más que chicas bipolares y masoquistas, uno que otro problema mental y de mas.

Clyde: Pff… demonios nunca pensé que sería tan difícil un tema así, digo es fácil adivinar cuando un chico se siente feliz o triste…. O enam…

El chico cayo, pues la azebache lo miraba con gran interés, había encontrado una idea.

Clyde: ¿Wendy?

Wendy: Eso es, por que no hacemos una entrevista a diferentes personas, sobre que es cada sentimiento o pensamiento.

Clyde con una enorme sonrisa contesto si, y planearon la entrevista, consideraron que tendrían que preguntarle a muchas personas y grabarlas, pues no era suficiente con solo anotar las preguntas y respuestas.

Lo planearon todo el fin de semana y grabaron a cientos de personas, algunas residentes del mismo pueblo y una que otra extranjera como era el caso de Lu Kim dueño del restaurante City Wok, que obviamente contesto de mal humor y su voz chillona como era de costumbre.

Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y habían trabajado demasiado y el castaño opto por invitar a la azebache a una cena. El muchacho no se veía nada mal en smoking y golpeo la puerta de la casa de la chica, quien salió algo sorprendida.

Wendy: Clyde, que haces ¿aquí? Y vestido así… ya casi termino de editar los videos….

Clyde: No vine para eso, Wendy Testaburguer… quisieras hacerme el honor de acompañarme a una velada esta noche.

Wendy vio el gran empeño que el castaño colecto y el valor que tomo para preguntar eso de una forma tan elegante sin que ella lo rechazara como la ultima vez, la chica asintió y cerró la puerta para ir a ponerse algo más decente.

Clyde: Dijo…. Que… ¡sí!... soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra…

La puerta se abrió, el muchacho volvió a su sitio después de saltar y emocionarse, mira de arriba abajo sorprendido, pues la chica se veía aun más hermosa en ese vestido blanco sin tirante, en forma recta donde comenzaba el busto y dejaba ver un poco sus atributos. Ella lo tomo del brazo y ambos subieron al auto del chico.

Llegaron a un lugar muy elegante, el chico abrió la puerta del copiloto y del interior del coche salió la majestuosa mujer de blanco. La tomo de la mano y ambos entraron al bellísimo restaurante, se sentaron en la mesa reservada solo para ellos dos, tuvieron una maravillosa cena y después de eso el postre, un helado, que tendrían que compartir los dos.

Wendy tendría que admitir que se impresiono por la forma de actuar del castaño y por esa razón acepto.

Su última parada de la noche, fue en el muelle del lago; los dos se sentaron y admiraron la oscura noche, tan concentrados en la bella luna, tan desinteresados del mundo, de las personas, solo ellos y el natural ambiente que disfrutaban. El castaño sonrojad e inocente como nunca antes, miro de reojo a la azebache, ojos cristalinos y bellos, grises, un color que no era común en dos órganos visuales; era innecesario despertarla de un sueño, mirar la noche y la luna así, todos los días de su testaruda y absurda vida era lo que anhelo, la miro fijamente, girando la mirada; ya sin riesgos de nada, con las mejillas rojizas, iluminando el reflejo del satélite natural en sus ojos chocolate.

Latidos del corazón, que te duelen de tanto retumbar en tu pecho, es por la razón de hiperactividad, aceleración o cuando estas cerca de esa personita, cosas así le pasaban al castaño cada vez que la miraba, uno se podía imaginar cómo se sentía en ese momento, tan cerca de su aroma, de su textura, de su presencia…

La chica respondió, girando igualmente su mirada, viendo sin ver la luna, sintiendo sin sentir sus ojos y deseando sin desear sus labios, mejillas rojas de calentura, los dos, el sonido del lago, el latido de, ahora, ambos corazones…. ¿por fin lo logro? ¿Por fin logro enamorarla?... hmp tal vez, solo faltaba el cálido beso, cuando uno por fin termina su labor de conquistarla, dicen que con un beso, las personas se pueden enamorar.

Acercándose poco a poco, el tomando su mejilla y con los ojos cerrados esperando el momento y ella cerrándolos poco a poco, lentamente, a posicionando los labios, para juntarse, un regalo que nunca será borrado por más que trate de ser olvidado, el beso.

Pero, porque interrumpirlo, no…. Era el momento perfecto, pero tenias que separarte Wendy.

Wendy: Eh…. (Sonríe) ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos… a casa.

Clyde: Si, tienes razón.

Ambos, separados, como todos los días de su vida…. Y después de eso, el resto de los años; Preparatoria, Universidad, Carrera, Trabajo, la familia, centenares de cosas por vivir…. Separados.

No, el no se daría por vencido…. Ya estaba demasiado atontado con la chica, dejarla ir seria una de las cosas que haría al último.

La chica y el chico, parados, enfrente de la puerta de la casa de la pelinegra, sin palabras; rompiendo el hielo, brotando las palabras de la boca de la chica, quien seguía un poco sonrojada.

Wendy: Gracias… por la cena.

Clyde: Wendy…

El chico se acerco mas, y como el primer momento ambos, apunto de… de besarse, y… de nuevo a interrumpir el momento, Wendy… ¿Por qué no solo te dejas llevar, te podría gustar? Pero a quien se engaña, ella solo se separo por principios, es todo; digo, el amor es fuerte, el orgullo también, están de par en par, empatados los dos.

Wendy: Esto… no está bien.

Clyde: Wendy…

Wendy: ¡No lo está entiéndelo!

Ella solo se fue corriendo, no pudo con las lágrimas y solo cerró la puerta, dejando al castaño preocupado; preocupado por no saber qué fue lo que hizo mal y por ella, la que en la mente del chocolate, seguía clavada, la imagen de su rostro tan cerca no sería borrada fácilmente.

El solo se fue, lentamente, con las manos en los bolsillos mirando hacia sus mismos pasos. Su destino era el columpio solitario, donde se balanceaba pensando todo el tiempo en ese momento, tan perfecto e imperfecto.

Clyde: (con las manos en su rostro, codos recargados en las rodillas) ¿Por qué me sale todo mal frente a ella? Digo, con otras chicas me comporto… mmm bien. Realmente, no sé que hacer para impresionarla….

-Tal vez deberías alejarte de ella, creo que así estaríamos más tranquilos….- Una voz conocida, salió de entre los oscuros arbustos.

Clyde: ¿Marsh?

En el cuarto purpura, la chica sollozaba sentada, en silencio para no despertar a sus padres, no quería preocuparlos.

Wendy: No debí dejarlo ahí, solo…. Ah soy un desastre.

-¿Te sientes mal por no besarlo o por no olvidar el pasado?

La chica un poco asustada miro el espejo, se vio a ella misma, hablándose a sí misma y se acerco un poco.

Wendy: Pu-pues…. Ah ya me volví loca, le estoy hablando a mi propio reflejo.

Espejo: Hmp, eres patética; uno de los chicos mas lindos de la preparatoria te invito a salir, casi te besa y tu lo rechazas…. ¿por qué?

Wendy: Es… por…

Espejo: ¿Stan?

Wendy: Si, desde esa ves… que, por primera vez me sentí un fracaso.

De pronto una nube de recuerdos se percibió en la mente de la chica:

Wendy: Stan, donde estas, mi amor….

Los ojos de la chica se hicieron grandes como canica…. El corazón se le paro, no podía respirar…. Encontrar a tu novio besándose con una de las chicas _"Pasitas" _no era una sorpresa… buena.

Wendy: S-tan…. ¿Que… haces?

El chico, quitándose a la pasita de enzima, recibiendo una cachetada cuando este ya estaba enfrente de ella.

Stan: P-puedo explicarlo…. Ella se me abalanzo es todo…

Pasita: ¡¿Hey?! Bueno parece que sobro aquí, cuanto me pagaras por los servicios muñeco…

Dijo la chica de mini short sacándose un chicle de la boca, haciéndolo hilo, como cualquier ofrecimiento de una mujer mayor de 40 años que solían posarse en las esquinas de las calles de Souht Park.

Wendy: No, yo soy la que sobra aquí….

Ella solo se fue furiosa, como cualquier persona si sabe que es engañada; el chico la siguió dejando a la hueca y superficial Pasita sola; aun jugando con su chicle.

Stan: (tomándola por el brazo) Wendy…

Wendy: Stan, solo quiero irme…. No quiero saber nada de ti, esta es la ultima que te paso…. Entiéndelo.

Dijo sin demora, efectivamente, desde el comienzo de la preparatoria Stan Marsh, el mismo chico serio e inteligente, se había vuelto un Don Juan, engañando a su novia tres veces; bien está el dicho _"la tercera es la vencida"; _tal vez por eso no quería estar con él, por lo Don Juan que solía ser, pero el chico había cambiado, por ella.

Espejo: Bueno, pero él no se llama Stan Marsh… y tampoco lo es.

Wendy: Lo sé, pero, no estoy preparada para otra relación, que como cualquier otra será rota y así sucesivamente, diré y jurare amarlo pero no será para siempre, llegara alguien más y todo empezara de nuevo, es un ciclo.

Espejo: Y… si no es así…. ¿Y si el ciclo termina en un color chocolate oscuro, guapo además?

Wendy se quedo pensativa.

Mientras tanto.

Clyde: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Stan: Que dejes en paz a MI novia.

Dijo el chico con un tono autoritario, cruzado de brazos.

Clyde: No es tu novia… no es de nadie (ese desanimo se marco en su rostro)

Stan: Cierto, no es TU novia… ¿verdad?

Clyde se puso furioso y se abalanzo hacia el azebache, comenzando una riña, que pronto seria debajo de la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Wendy: Oh dios, se me olvido entregarle el USB, tengo que ir a su casa, me llevare una sombrilla parase que va a llover.

Espejo: Ah… claro, sabía que la conversación llegaría al punto en el que te preocuparas por el Colegio, adiós….

Puff desapareció la imagen de sí misma, la verdadera Wendy se coloco el impermeable y salió para dirigirse a la casa del chico.

Golpe tras golpe, cada uno desfigurándose la cara y todo el cuerpo; moretones, raspadas, pellizcadas, la tierra lodosa con sangre manchaba la ropa de los dos chicos; el cansancio y el dolor termino con la pelea ambos quedaron tirados, sin ningún testigo que pudiera dictar la suerte de uno. La chica casualmente pasaba por ahí, mirando dos figuras conocidas, se acerco rápidamente y asustada a sus dos pretendientes de amor, quienes heridos y noqueados se encontraban inmóviles, la chica se paro y los observo.

Podría haber sido un plan, uno en el que la chica escogería a su amante, el duelo del amor comenzó y ella solo tenía en la cabeza si el chico de cabello castaño estaba lastimado, herido o incluso muerto, se acerco lentamente y se incoó ante el dejando caer la sombrilla que utilizaba para protegerse de la lluvia, coloco el cráneo adolorido del muchacho en su regazo y acaricio su cabello, esperando alguna señal de vida; soltó unas lagrimas, los minutos transcurrían; el pelinegro se levanto sin hacer ruido y al observar a la mujer ,que alguna vez le perteneció, preocupada por otro, se dio a la fuga con un aire de tristeza, porque el sabia que la había perdido… imposible de recuperar.

Wendy: Idiota…. ¿Cómo te hiciste esto… por mí?; ¿Por qué carajo insistes en hacerme la vida imposible? ¡Imbécil… regresa a mi lado!

La chica soltó mas el llanto, casi furiosa, abrazando al castaño colocándolo alado de su cuello donde de pronto sintió un aliento traspasar su ropa; sorprendida aun con los ojos cristalinos miro al chocolate que estaba feliz, feliz por tenerla a su lado, por la preocupación de ella hacia él y por saber que decidió su destino junto a él.

Clyde: W-Wendy…. Tes….taburguer…. qui-quiero que sepas qu-que me … me…. Enamore de t-tu carácter…. Me enamore de ti Wendy…. Por primera vez…. Me enamore.

Wendy, con ojos de canica, sin aliento abrazo más fuerte al muchacho causándole un leve dolor pero sin importancia, era su momento.

Wendy: Clyde… eres un idiota…

La chica se acerco al chocolate y lo beso, el beso que se podía esperar, y lo mejor, bajo la lluvia; dos amantes, agua y un momento inolvidable.

Ya habían pasado varios años desde ese día, una pareja se estaba mudando, ahora sus vidas eran independientes para los dos enamorados, que pasaron mucho para estar juntos, por fin.

Clyde: Mi amor, ya llego el camión de la mudanza.

Wendy: En un segundo voy mi vida.

La chica recogió una caja del suelo, y encontró una vieja fotografía, sonrió y se dirigió a su prometido.

Wendy: Mi… amor.

Clyde: Si amor, que sucede.

Wendy: Recuerdas esta fotografía.

Clyde se acerco a su novia, la tomo por la cintura y ambos miraron la foto, de ellos, cuando a Clyde le enyesaron la pierna por la riña que tuvo con Marsh, los dos estaban ahí, juntos.

El chocolate la miro con ternura y la beso en la mejilla, y la cargo hasta el coche del castaño.

Wendy: Clyde… jaja que haces.

Clyde: Llevo a mi futura esposa a su carrosa. Quiero que viva feliz, los dos; me costó un trabajo conquistarte, no desperdiciare estos momentos.

Wendy: Mmmm y pronto seremos tres.

Clyde: Estas… estas… embarazada….

Dijo el castaño sorprendido.

Wendy: No mi vida…. Vi un perrito en la veterinaria, color café chocolate, como tus ojos.

Clyde: Oh, ya me había emocionado.

Wendy: Clyde, pronto podremos ser padres, pero primero el casorio.

Ambos rieron y se subieron al coche, ya se dirigían a sus nuevas vidas, con uno, dos, tres y un cuarto secreto guardado en el vientre de la pelinegra, la pareja se dio un beso y se fueron a su nueva casa, a lado del parque donde comenzó todo.


End file.
